<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Domestic Arts by jjtaylor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353240">Domestic Arts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjtaylor/pseuds/jjtaylor'>jjtaylor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buy Handmade [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bandom, My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjtaylor/pseuds/jjtaylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey’s pacing because Ray is coming over and this is undeniably, unequivocally a date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ray Toro/Mikey Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buy Handmade [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Domestic Arts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mikey is pacing, but only because no one’s here to see him. Frank and Gerard are out at a gallery opening for a local artist Gerard knows, and Frank had basically told Mikey he and Ray had the house until midnight, which was when Frank absolutely had to go to bed to get up for the bakery. Since Ray had to get up at the same time, Frank had as good as told Mikey not to keep him too long. "I don't need him burning the muffins again, burned raspberries smell like shit."</p><p>
Mikey’s pacing because Ray is coming over and this is undeniably, unequivocally a date.
</p><p>
And he wants it to be. They’ve taken a long time getting here - hanging out and talking and texting and flirting. And flirting. And flirting. Mikey invited Ray over tonight to watch a movie because he plans on kissing Ray, and logistically them both sitting on the couch makes sense.
</p><p>
Thinking in detail about kissing Ray is enough to momentarily stop his pacing, but then headlights sweep across the living room window, which means Ray is here, which means they’re alone together in an empty house and -
 </p><p>
Mikey is cooler than this. He shakes his wrists like he does when he’s been coding for too long without a break, willing casualness into his fingertips like circulation.
</p><p>
“Hey,” Ray says, when Mikey answers the door. 
</p><p>
“Hey,” Mikey says, and he can’t help leaning in for a hug. Ray’s hair brushes his cheek and Mikey shivers.
</p><p>
“Sorry, my hands are cold. It’s freezing out.” The scent of frost and woodstoves clings to Ray’s hoodie. 
</p><p>
“I’ve got a blanket on the couch,” Mikey says. Ray’s eyes dart to his and they both look away. It was meant to sound cozy, not suggestive, but now of course Mikey’s thinking about the two of them sharing that blanket.
</p><p>
“Let’s get snacks,” Mikey says brightly.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Ray is sitting politely on the far side of the couch for a good half hour into The ‘Burbs until Mikey, tense from overthinking it, scoots over. He tucks his legs up to one side, so he leans against Ray. After a moment, Ray tentatively puts his arm around Mikey's shoulders. It's warm, it's comfortable, and Mikey doesn't pay attention to the movie for a single second after that. The rise and fall of Ray's chest is much more interesting. 
</p><p>
It's easy, and calm, like cuddling with a friend, not necessarily anything more, until Ray's hand comes to rest on the nape of Mikey's neck, fingers brushing against his skin. Mikey's heart starts to pound so loud he can hear it. He makes a small gasping noise that makes Ray look over at him, concerned. Mikey doesn't say anything, doesn’t move, and Ray brushes his fingers over the spot again. 
</p><p>
Mikey's eyes fall closed and he leans back into Ray's touch. It sends shivers through his body; he's so turned on just from that touch, the anticipation of what that touch promises, the idea of Ray's hands on him, Ray touching him. With each gentle, feather-light stroke of Ray's rough fingers over the back of Mikey's neck, Mikey's moving forward, inching closer and closer to Ray, until Mikey's hands have nowhere to go but on Ray's chest, and when Mikey looks up, Ray's right there, looking down at him, hair wild around his face, tongue darting out to wet his lips. 
</p><p>
This is the moment that Mikey either pulls back or does what he's been wanting to do. He knows Ray wouldn't fault him if he sat back, returning to just cuddling, but Mikey wants to find out what it feels like to kiss Ray, wants to find out how hot and soft his mouth is, so he lifts his head up, resettles his hands on Ray's shoulders, and brings his mouth slowly to Ray's. 
</p><p>
Ray doesn't surge forward like Mikey was half-afraid of, he just rests back against the couch, letting Mikey lead the kiss. Ray's mouth opens just a little, and the very tips of their tongues touch. Mikey gasps and kisses Ray hard, leaning all his weight on Ray so he can feel the heat of Ray's chest, Ray's thighs against his. 
</p><p>
Ray's hand, the one that had been stroking his neck, is still there, but it shifts higher, fingers gently brushing Mikey's hair and Mikey groans and kisses Ray and kiss him and kisses him. Deeper and deeper, fingers digging into Ray's shoulders, Ray's other hand steadying Mikey's chest so they don't topple over. Mikey wants everything, wants to do everything with his mouth, so he pulls back from kissing Ray to lick his neck, suck a spot just under his jaw. Ray goes bow-tight, exhales sharply, his fingers tightening just for a second on Mikey's neck, his back. Ray's being gentle with him, and Mikey has a thought that Ray could hold him so tight, and he groans against Ray's throat, mouth wet and open and Ray takes a few deep, steadying breaths.
</p><p>
"We don't have to - " Ray says, clearly struggling to keep his voice even as Mikey kisses his way down his neck. It pleases Mikey to no end, to know he's doing this, to know he's making Ray's voice sound like that. "We can just - " Ray says.
</p><p>
Mikey pushes himself up, looks Ray in the eyes and says, "I want you to make me come."
</p><p>
He hadn't meant to say it so plainly, to be quite so forward, but yeah, that's what he wants. He doesn't want to stop at kissing. 
</p><p>
Ray's mouth falls open, and he blinks rapidly, then brushes his fingers over Mikey's forehead, pushing the hair out of his face.
</p><p>
"I'll do whatever you want, Mikey," Ray says, his voice quiet. "But I want you to understand, we don't have to - I'm not expecting any - "
</p><p>
"I want to know what it feels like when you do it," Mikey says, and Ray makes a hiccup of a breath and then pulls Mikey back down against him. They kiss again, Ray's body pressing closer and closer, until Mikey feels the curve of his stomach, the bend of his knees, the soft curls of his hair brushing against Mikey's face again. 
</p><p>
Ray shifts on the couch so they’re horizontal now, and Mikey likes the feel of that a lot. He likes it even better when Ray shifts them so they're on their sides, because Mikey knows what's next, he's going to be on his back, under Ray. He shifts and wiggles there, Ray looking down at him, eyes dark.
</p><p>
Ray seems to be waiting for something and so Mikey props himself on his elbows, and smiles at Ray. Ray smiles back, and then he lowers his mouth to Mikey's collarbone, the dip just visible above Mikey's t-shirt and Mikey's elbows let go. He falls against the couch and arches up against Ray.
</p><p>
Ray's taking his time, kissing Mikey's neck, moving his shirt collar aside to get more skin, and then slowly bringing his fingers up over Mikey's stomach, under his shirt. Ray's fingers brush over his nipples and Mikey gasps. Ray makes a pleased sound and does it again, then trails his fingers down over Mikey’s ribs, pushes his t-shirt up so his stomach is bare. Ray bends and kisses Mikey's navel. And that's when Mikey realizes what's going to happen, and oh holy shit, Ray's going to blow him. He starts moving restlessly, helplessly, arching up against Ray's mouth, into Ray's hands, because yes, he wants it, god, he wants it so much he can't even breathe. 
</p><p>
"Yeah?" Ray says, when his fingers finally, finally start on Mikey's belt buckle.  
</p><p>
"Yes, please, please," Mikey begs, and he sounds so desperate, he should be embarrassed, but he wants it so much. Ray waits for his answer before unbuckling Mikey's belt, then looks up again, silently asking, before unbuttoning Mikey's jeans. Mikey nods fervently and Ray slides Mikey's pants down his thighs, brushes his fingers over the line of Mikey's cock in his shorts. Mikey hisses and jerks and Ray looks up at him, concerned, but Mikey just pushes his hips up, wanting more.
</p><p>
"Ok, yeah,” Ray says with wonder. He tugs Mikey's boxers down, letting his cock spring free. “Yeah, Mikey, yeah,” Ray says again, this time eagerly. Ray settles his hands on Mikey's hips, warm and steady, and then bends and takes Mikey into his mouth.
</p><p>
It's so amazing Mikey thinks he's going to black out before he comes. Ray's mouth feels amazing, hot and slick, and Ray's tongue keeps curling around his cock in a way that makes Mikey tremble. Ray's exhalations through his nose tickle Mikey's belly, Ray's hair brushes against his thighs. He's not going to last, because he keeps thinking that this is Ray doing this, Ray making him feel like this, and he's losing it so quickly, heels digging into the couch cushions for purchase, rocking his hips up into Ray's waiting mouth as Ray takes him in so far and he can't - he can't hold on, he - 
</p><p>
"Ray," Mikey says, desperately, a whine, and Ray sucks hard and Mikey falls apart, coming in Ray’s mouth, thighs trembling, head tipped back. Ray lets him go and sits back on his knees, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, looking down at Mikey, eyes wide, mouth slack. Mikey can't really talk so he reaches out until his hand catches Ray's arm, and he tugs him forward, Ray holding himself up on either side of Mikey, careful not to let his waist touch Mikey's bare, sensitive cock. Mikey wants to kiss him and he's not sure if it's ok, but he leans up and Ray leans down and oh, it’s so weird and intimate and good that he can taste himself. Ray sighs into the kiss. 
</p><p>
"Oh, god, Mikey," Ray says, half into Mikey's shoulder, and Mikey moves so Ray's leaning on his side, back against the back of the couch. Mikey settles his hands on Ray's hips and asks, "Show me?"
</p><p>
Ray lets out a shuddering breath. He unbuttons his pants, unzips his fly. Mikey can see Ray's hands are fumbling. God, he must need to come so badly. Mikey wants to see it, wants to make it happen. Ray slides his boxers down, and wraps his hand around his cock, and strokes up, clearly trying to go slow, and not being able to. Ray's eyes are shut tight, his mouth half open, fist sliding quick and familiar over his cock. Mikey wraps his hand around Ray's, weaving their fingers together and Ray's eyes fly open. 
</p><p>
"Show me," Mikey whispers again, and Ray sets his hand over Mikey's, gentle but firm. Mikey’s thumb brushes over the head of Ray’s cock and Ray makes a noise high in his throat, and so Mikey does it again as he strokes up. Ray starts to squeeze Mikey’s hand tighter.
</p><p>
"Mikey, I'm gonna- " Ray says, and Mikey hears the hitch in his voice as he tries to hold back. Mikey swipes his thumb one more time over the head and Ray's coming over their hands, onto Mikey's t-shirt. Mikey lets his forehead fall against Ray's shoulder. Ray wraps his arm around Mikey's back and holds him there as they both catch their breath.
</p><p>
"You okay, Mikey?" Ray asks quietly, and when Mikey looks up at him, he realizes he's shaking. 
</p><p>
"Yeah, just - " Mikey says, and pulls up his pants, and Ray does too, and Mikey thinks Ray's about to sit up so he scoots close to Ray, settles to they're on their sides, and Mikey tucks himself right up under Ray's arm, and Ray pulls him in tight. "Better," Mikey says, and Ray huffs a laugh into Mikey's hair.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Mikey wakes up when Frank and Gerard come in, both of them shushing each other so comically loud it's all Mikey can do not to burst out laughing. Ray's awake, too, blinking sleepily into the light cast by the hallway.
</p><p>
"I said be quiet," Gerard hisses. "They're asleep."
</p><p>
"Not any more," Mikey points out.
</p><p>
"See?" Frank crows.
</p><p>
"Because you woke them!" Gerard fires back. 
</p><p>
"How was the gallery?" Mikey asks.
</p><p>
"Oh, it was amazing, they had this - "Gerard starts but Frank elbows him. "Good. It was good. How was  - " Gerard says and kind of waves his hand vaguely.
</p><p>
"How was your date?" Frank asks slyly. 
</p><p>
"Good," Mikey says, and he feels Ray's hand come up to smooth circles over his back. 
</p><p>
"Want a ride to work tomorrow, Toro?" Frank asks. There's quiet in the room. Ray is looking at Mikey searchingly. Mikey nods, a smile tugging up at the corners of his mouth.
</p><p>
"Yeah, Frank, thanks," Ray says, voice rough from sleep.  
</p><p>
Frank grabs Gerard's elbow and steers him toward the stairs. "I told you you'd wake them if you went in first," Mikey hears Gerard say as they disappear up the stairs. Mikey waits until he hears their door close.
</p><p>
"Hey," Mikey says, turning to Ray, "Want to go up to my room?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Mikey turns on the lamp, so half his room is cast in a yellow glow, half in shadow, and he sits on the bed. "So," Mikey says awkwardly.
</p><p>
"You sure this is ok?" Ray asks. "I mean, I can totally sleep on the couch, it was comfortable and - "
</p><p>
Mikey stands and kisses Ray. Ray kisses back, exhaling a sweet, pleased sound, and skating his thumb across Mikey's jaw. "Yeah, it's ok," Mikey says, and then takes off his shirt and pants, and slips into bed without looking at Ray. "We can just sleep." 
</p><p>
When he does look back, head on his pillow, Ray's standing with his hands on the hem of his shirt, waiting. "Yeah," Mikey says, and Ray takes off his shirt, and then his pants, too, and then pulls back the covers of the bed, just enough to get in. Before Mikey can think twice about it, he's rolling to Ray's side. Their bare chests touch and Mikey groans and Ray makes a choked sound.
</p><p>
"Just sleep?" Ray says tightly, and Mikey presses his mouth to Ray's throat, his hands sliding down over Ray's chest. 
</p><p>
"Maybe not just sleep," Mikey says, then Ray's hands are on Mikey, one on his back, one on the back of his head. Ray kisses him so hard and deep that Mikey's pulled flush against Ray before he notices they're both hard. 
</p><p>
"Oh, god, please," Mikey sighs, hands around Ray's shoulders. He thinks he could come from this, the steady rocking of their hips together, the way Ray's thigh keeps brushing his cock. Ray tugs at the waist of Mikey’s boxers.
</p><p>
"Mikey, can I - can I take these off?" he asks, voice thick. 
</p><p>
Mikey makes a sound he can't help and then nods, eyes squeezed shut. "You too," he says, reaching out a hand blindly, finally hitting Ray's waist.
</p><p>
"Yeah?" Ray says, and then they're both shifting under the sheets, until they're both naked. Mikey reaches forward to kiss Ray, and Ray brings their bodies so slowly, so gently together, and then they're touching, skin on skin everywhere, and Mikey moans.
</p><p>
"Shhhh," Ray laughs into his neck. 
</p><p>
"I don't care what they hear," Mikey says desperately, and bucks up against Ray. Ray pulls Mikey close, tight against him, and they move like that, rocking against each other, Mikey starting to tremble with need. Ray's hand slides gently over his ass and Mikey pushes forward and back at the same time, ass against Ray's hand, cock against Ray's hip. Ray groans into his hair. "Fuck," Mikey whispers, "Fuck, fuck," and then he can't help it, he has to just keep pushing, thrusting against Ray, back and forth, hot and soft and skin and sweat until he's coming  against Ray's stomach.
</p><p>
"Fuck, Mikey," Ray calls out. "Jesus," as Mikey's still rocking through the aftershocks, mouth wet and open on Ray's shoulder. 
</p><p>
Mikey groans into Ray's chest, then bites down, and Ray's hips jerk up. Mikey climbs so he's straddling Ray, and doesn't wait for Ray this time, but wraps his hand around Ray's cock, trying to remember exactly the right way Ray had fit his hand around Mikey's. Ray's hands are twisting in Mikey's sheets, like he's trying to hold himself down from floating away. He's making high pitched, needy sounds, and they travel up Mikey's spine. Mikey sighs Ray's name and Ray's hips jerk up again, and then his hands come up to rest on Mikey's back.
</p><p>
"Kiss me, Mikey, please," Ray says, so plaintively that Mikey lets go of Ray's cock so he can hold himself up over Ray's chest. Ray groans into the kiss, pulls Mikey down against him. Ray's hands skate over Mikey's back, and Mikey feels Ray's cock catch and slide against his stomach over and over. He kisses Mikey hard and deep and then drags in a breath and stills.  His fingers dig into Mikey's back as he comes, splashing wet on Mikey's belly. "God, Mikey," Ray says, kissing Mikey again, then kissing his cheek, the top of his head. 
</p><p>
"We could sleep now," Mikey says, handing Ray the shirt Mikey was using to clean himself. Ray laughs, then takes the shirt, wipes himself, then tosses it off the bed. 
</p><p>
"Ok," Ray says, and Mikey settles against him, moving so he's tucked up under Ray's arm again. "I'll try not to wake you when I leave for work, ok?"
</p><p>
"Ok," Mikey whispers, and then he's asleep.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Bob looks completely unimpressed that Ray and Frank arrive at work together. "So you live there now, too, Toro?" Bob says before they're halfway through the door.
</p><p>
Ray fucking blushes.
</p><p>
"You should move in, too, Bob!" Frank insists. 
</p><p>
"No thanks," Bob says. "I see you enough as it is."
</p><p>
"Hey, you wouldn't have to see me while I was sleeping."
</p><p>
"Thank Christ for that," Bob says. "Now quit dicking around and start the sourdough loaves."
</p><p>
“That fucking bread hates me.”
</p><p>
“So work on your charm,” Bob commands. “And you,” he says, pivoting to Ray, “You’d better make extra Florentines, I wanna actually sell some of them.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
At home, Mikey dreams of cookies made with almonds, sugar, heavy cream, and love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>